Watercraft, such as the common pleasure boat, water ski mobile, and similar vehicles adapted to float and convey personnel over the surface of a body of water, are particularly common on inland lakes, rivers and costal areas. After a period of time of use of the watercraft, it is common to beach the watercraft during which time the occupants may enjoy a swim, picnic on the beach, or just lounge in the sun. Beaching of a watercraft on a beach is hazardous to the watercraft from several aspects. First, if the bow of the watercraft is run upon the beach, there is a likelihood that the bow may contact abrasive objects, resulting in deterioration of the surface finish of the bow, and in more serious situations, physical damage to the bow in the form of deep scratches, gouges, or even punctures in the hull of the watercraft. This problem is exacerbated by the commonly rock-strewn beaches of inland lakes and rivers. Second, after the watercraft has been run upon the beach, there remains the problem of preventing the aft end of the watercraft from swinging to the left or right and into the shoreline or beach, again resulting in possible undesirable damage to the watercraft. Not uncommonly, many forms of pleasure watercraft in today's market cost many thousands of dollars so that protection of the watercraft from damage is of importance.